1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game storage cart and more particularly pertains to storing games and game cartridges with an electronic game storage cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage cabinets is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage cabinets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing audio and video cassettes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,675 to Martucci discloses a storage tray for audio/video cassette and game cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,284 to Merzon discloses a storage cabinet and cabinet module for selectively storing tape cassettes and discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,674 to La Rose discloses a home video game storage unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,458 to Berkman discloses a holder for video game and computer cartridges, video film cartridges, audio/video cassettes and their storage cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,055 to Smith discloses a cabinet for video game consoles, cartridges, accessories, and instruction booklets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electronic game storage cart for storing games and game cartridges.
In this respect, the electronic game storage cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing games and game cartridges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electronic game storage cart which can be used for storing games and game cartridges. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.